The First Meeting
by Keimei
Summary: Serenity and Endymion first meet. the Queens of the Silver Mellenium decide to play matchmaker. The Inner Senshi meet the Generals. I think love is in the air...or is it just anger? chapters 1-3 are up
1. Default Chapter

Konnichiwa minna! Zenith here. This is one of my first fics, so be nice. Any questions or comments or ideas can be sent to Zenithfairy@yahoo.com. Happy reading!!!!  
  
Just one thing. This story takes place during the Silver Millenium. Also, Ami doesn't spend all her time studying and she's almost as outgoing and boy crazy as the rest of them.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all related characters don't belong to me. They belong to the all-powerful Takeuchi Naoko-sama, DIC, Mixx, and a bunch of other companies in Japan and the rest of the world. In simple terms, THEY DON"T BELONG TO ME!!! As much as I wish they do, they don't. Don't try to sue me, I have no money.  
  
The First Meeting  
  
Zenith  
  
PG  
  
*****  
  
It was another rainy day on the Moon. Princess Serenity sat at her window seat and stared discontentedly outside at the Royal Gardens being drenched with rain. She wasn't melancholy or sad, but extremely bored. The past week of steady downpours had made her out of sorts, and things she usually did on rainy days had made her bored. To add to all of this, it was spring, and she loved to be outside in the gardens, gossiping and giggling with her friends, watching the flowers bloom. Anyone could tell she was not herself, because her usually bright eyes were filled with boredom and her golden hair hung limply in its usual style, two balls on top of her head with long streamers of hair trailing to the floor. Her cheerfulness had all but disappeared, and her movements were more a series of repetitions that held no meaning other than to get through another day.  
  
Princess Rei of Mars burst through the doors to her best friend's apartments. She ran to the large window seat where the Princess was lounging and hopped on. Her violet eyes were filled with excitement and her raven black hair with purple highlights flowed down to the middle of her back. She stared at Serenity intently for a few moments before the other girl even realized she was there.  
  
" Oh, hi Rei-chan," Serenity greeted the Mars Princess in a dead voice.  
  
" Hello Serenity-chan!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
" How can you be so cheerful?" Serenity complained. " It's so dreadful out. There's nothing to do and you're bouncing around."  
  
" You would to if you knew the news," Rei replied in a singsong voice which carried a hint that she knew what was coming, and that piqued the other girl's curiosity immensely.  
  
" Okay, what aren't you telling me?" she asked rather pointedly.  
  
" Why would I hide anything from you, Usagi-chan?" Rei wondered innocently. The protectors of the Princess had given her that nickname years ago, and it had stuck. Now everyone used it.  
  
" I don't know, but I do know you're hiding something and I want to know what it is."  
  
" Oh fine, I'll tell you."  
  
" You're not gonna argue with me or anything? This has got to be good," she decided excitedly.  
  
" You're right, it is," Rei agreed.  
  
" So spill," Usagi ordered.  
  
" Not yet. We have to wait for the others," Rei told her.  
  
At that moment, Princess Ami of Mercury knocked on the door. " Can I come in?" she asked quietly.  
  
" Yes you can," Usagi replied. When Ami reached the window seat Usagi turned on her. " How many times have I told you that you don't have to knock?" she asked the petite short-blue haired girl. With her own blue eyes Ami saw that her friend's blue eyes were filled with friendly warmth, so she knew not to take her words seriously.  
  
" Gomen, I keep forgetting," Ami apologized as she dragged a chair next to the window seat.  
  
" It's okay. Don't worry about it," Usagi forgave her.  
  
" Have you seen Minako-chan or Makoto-chan around?" Rei asked. " I told them to meet us here about fifteen minutes ago."  
  
" I think I saw Makoto in the kitchens on my way here. I was in the library so I passed it," she explained. When the other two looked at her like she was crazy, the other blue eyed girl felt obligated to explain. " I just wanted to get started on that report the tutor gave us the other day."  
  
" Ami-chan," Usagi said with exaggerated patience," the report isn't due till next week."  
  
" I know, but I have a feeling something big is going to happen soon and I want it out of the way, or at least half done."  
  
As Usagi and Rei were rolling their eyes, the door burst open with tremendous force. In the doorway were Princesses Makoto of Jupiter and Minako of Venus. They were both carrying trays of food. Usagi's face brightened at the site of the sandwiches and cookies piled high.  
  
" Can someone help us here?" Minako asked. Ami got up and took the tray form her, putting it on the cushion next to Usagi. Rei took Makoto's and handed it to Usagi who sat it on her lap. Ami and Minako dragged two more chairs over to where the girls were sitting as Rei and Makoto struggled with a table. When the table was there, Usagi moved to trays to it, and the girls resumed their seats.  
  
" Hello Mako-chan, Minako-chan," Usagi greeted them.  
  
Makoto ignored Usagi and turned on Rei. " Why did you call us here? I was in the middle of a cooking lesson," the brunette accused. Makoto's long brown hair was pulled back into her usual ponytail and her emerald eyes were flashing with irritation.  
  
" Hello minna! And how are we today?" Minako asked. Her bright blue eyes were sparkling and her blonde hair was pulled back half up half down in a red bow.  
  
" A little bored, but just fine otherwise, Minako-chan," Usagi replied. " I'm sure we'd all be better if Rei-chan shared her news with us though," she added, assessing Princess Jupiter's mood. " Why don't you tell us, Rei-chan?" she asked.  
  
" Okay. Well, I've been having this feeling lately that something is going to happen, something big. It got really strong right after breakfast, so I decided to do a fire reading. I figured it couldn't hurt, and maybe if I found out the feeling would go away. So I sat down and concentrated. After about fifteen minutes, I saw a face, a face of a man. He had black hair with bangs that fell into his midnight blue eyes. He seemed to be of royal heritage.  
  
" His face was then surrounded by four other male faces, but slightly smaller. One was a man with straight white hair, about down to the bottom of his neck. He had pale blue eyes. Another had short blonde hair with bright blue eyes that seemed to be constantly laughing. The third had wavy brown hair about to the middle of his back. His eyes were green. The fourth had reddish orange hair and amber eyes. His hair was pulled back in a very low ponytail, but still tumbled pretty far down his back. I got the feeling of loyalty to each other, and especially to the man in the middle." She paused and took a bite of the turkey sandwich she was holding.  
  
" I then saw a picture of the Earth and picture of the Moon. The two were connected by what appeared to be a golden bridge of some sort and there were people moving from the Earth to the Moon. We were greeting them.  
  
" After I came out my trance, I ran to the library. I went to the reference section and described the men to the voice-activated computer and the pictures it showed me were fairly good imitations of what I had seen in the flames. It then told me that the main with dark hair was Prince Endymion of Earth. The four other men were Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite, Endymion's generals and protectors." She thought for a moment and munched on a cookie.  
  
" I think my vision means they're coming here, to the Moon. Although why I can't say. The Earth and the planets of the Silver Millenium have never been on good terms. The Earth won't even join us. I really don't know what else it means. I think…" Rei was cut off by a knock at Usagi's door.  
  
" Come in," Usagi called.  
  
The door was hesitantly pushed open and a servant timidly spoke to the girls. " Excuse me, Serenity-sama, Mercury-sama, Mars-sama, Jupiter- sama, Venus-sama. Her majesty, Queen Serenity-sama, wishes to see you all in her study," she told them.  
  
" We'll be there as soon as we can," Minako told her because Usagi's mouth was full of cookies. The servant left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Usagi swallowed her cookie and turned to her friends. " Am I presentable?" she asked. She looked critically at her friends. " You guys all are."  
  
" You look wonderful, Usagi-chan," Rei assured her. " Now let's go before your mother gets too upset." 


	2. The Queens' Plot

Well, not much to say. See the disclaimer in the first part if you really care all that much.  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity stared at the screens in front of her, letting the words she had just spoken sink into the women in front of her. Luna and Artemis, her advisors, weren't surprised, as they had heard what the queen was going to say already. "You're not serious!" one of figures exclaimed. She had long black hair and her eyes were a purple and blue, filled with shock, amazement, and confusion.  
  
" I'm dead serious, Mars," Serenity replied, her face calm and her silvery purple hair unruffled. " Earth is here too; we can't ignore them. As much as we may wish it could be otherwise, the planet hangs in front of our sun just as we do."  
  
" She has a point, minna," Jupiter pointed out. Her brown hair reached just passes her shoulders and was not pulled back in any way. Her green eyes were serious as she spoke. " We have to consolidate relationships with Earth," she told them.  
  
" I'm with Serenity and Jupiter," Queen Venus agreed. For once, her usually cheerful manner had been put aside. Her blonde hair came down to the back of her knees and her golden eyes were deadly serious. " Maybe we could work some sort of treaty out with Queen Terria and King Endymion.  
  
The Queen of Mercury had long pale blue hair and blue eyes and she sat quietly, watching her friends argue. " If you'll all quiet down long enough to let me speak, I'll tell you what my Intelligence System has forwarded to me," she said loudly. They all quieted down immediately. They knew that the Intelligence System of Mercury was the best throughout the Silver Millenium, and everything was given to the queen. " As we all know, Terria and Endymion wish to join us, and it has been reported that a fair number of the council agrees. The matter is approached in each meeting. However, many of the nobles wish to remain separate. Since it is a matter that will affect every man, woman, and child on the planet, no matter their rank, nothing can be done if it is not a unanimous decision."  
  
Serenity interrupted her friend. " Terria has approached me on the same matter," she told them, receiving a icy glare from Mercury. " I just thought you would want to know that. Continue please."  
  
Mercury nodded. " However, all but one of those who want to remain separate only choose that path because they think that Earth will be treated like a subject province. If they had some visible proof, they would be more than happy to join."  
  
" What about that one?" Mars asked. She seemed to be over her initial shock and had returned to her normal self.  
  
" It would take a lot of fast talking and convincing, but my people are almost positive he can be brought around, but only as long as all the others agree. He's very strong with followers, but weak without them," she assured them.  
  
" What kind of visible proof?" Jupiter asked.  
  
" I'm not sure yet," Mercury admitted," but I have one of my best agents on it."  
  
" I think I have an idea I've been tossing around lately," Serenity mused.  
  
" Well, what is it?" Venus prodded.  
  
" They want visible proof, right?" The others nodded agreement. " What's more visible than a marriage between Prince Endymion and a princess of the Silver Millenium?"  
  
"That might do the trick," Mars said. " Would it make any difference which princess?"  
  
" I would think that since most of the power resides in the Moon Kingdom, it should be Princess Serenity," Venus announced.  
  
" It does make sense," Jupiter agreed.  
  
" Will that convince the others? A betrothal between Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity?" Serenity asked.  
  
" Almost certainly," Mercury agreed.  
  
" Very well. I will contact Queen Terria and inform her of our idea. I think she'll like it." Serenity smiled. " After I've done that, I'll call you all again, and the six of us will decide what to do from there. Once that has been decided, we'll contact Queens Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto to make the matter final."  
  
" Good idea," Mars said. " Mars out." With that, her screen went blank  
  
" Talk to you later! Jupiter out." Queen Jupiter was gone from view.  
  
" Good luck. Mercury out." The Queen of Mercury left.  
  
" I think it's going to work. Venus out." Venus disappeared.  
  
" I hope so," Serenity said quietly. " Serenity out."  
  
Queen Serenity changed the settings on one of the screens and called on Queen Terria of Earth. Within moments, she appeared.  
  
" Hello Queen Serenity," Terria greeted her. The Queen of Earth had hair so dark green it was almost black. Her eyes were brown and full of curiosity. " To what do I owe the honor of this call?" she joked.  
  
" A friendly overture?" Serenity asked.  
  
" I know you too well, Serenity. Try again," Terria said.  
  
" I could never get anything past you, could I?" Serenity wondered more to herself than the woman in front of her.  
  
" No, you couldn't. What's on your mind?" Terria asked.  
  
" I think we have found a solution to our problem," Serenity told her.  
  
" Which one?" Terria asked. " There's so many."  
  
" Tell me about it. The one about Earth joining the Silver Millenium."  
  
" How do you propose to do that?"  
  
" I was having a talk with the other queens," Serenity started.  
  
" What did Mercury tell you this time?" Terria interrupted.  
  
" Not much I didn't already know from you. She told us how you and Endymion, along with most of the other council members, wanted to join the Silver Millenium. She also said how all but one of the others would agree to join with solid proof. Well, I think we have the resources to make that solid proof."  
  
" And what would that be?"  
  
" I'm not going to beat around the bush. I'm going to say this straight out, Terria. Please harbor no harsh feelings against any of us," Serenity pleaded.  
  
" Nothing could really offend me all that much Serenity. What is it?"  
  
" Marriage. Marriage between your son Endymion and a princess of the Silver Millenium."  
  
" You know, I had thought of that myself. I didn't want to bring it up though. Did you have a certain Princess in mind?" Terria mused.  
  
" Yes. My daughter Serenity," Serenity said quickly  
  
After a moment, Terria answered. " It makes sense. Most of the power in the Silver Millenium comes from the Moon." She paused. " It would also join our families," she giggled. " I'll talk it over with Endymion, my husband that is, not my son. I'll get back to you about this time tomorrow?"  
  
" Sounds good to me. Is it okay if all six of us talk tomorrow?"  
  
" Of course. I'm going to have to face them eventually."  
  
" Very well. Until then, Terria," Serenity said as a farewell.  
  
" Until then," Terria agreed. Her screen went blank and Serenity called the other queens of the Silver Millenium.  
  
The Queen of the Moon's conversation with her other friends was brief. She informed them of her talk with Queen Terria and their plan to talk the next day. The others agreed.  
  
The rest of the day and the day after, Queen Serenity was careful not to let anything leak to her daughter. After breakfast, she went immediately to her study to talk to the other queens.  
  
The meeting went fairly smoothly and it was agreed that the Royal Family of Earth would come to the Moon for various reasons. One was so the necessary documents could be signed and also so Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion could meet. It was decided that the Prince and Princesses would know nothing about this. They called the Queens of the Outer Planets and told them of the plan. Queens Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto agreed. It was decided that the Earth Royalty would arrive the day after tomorrow. The meeting was adjourned about an hour later, and Queen Serenity sent for her daughter and the other princesses. 


	3. The Big News

Again, see the first chapter for disclaimers.  
  
I wasn't too sure on the title for this chapter. Oh well.  
  
  
  
Usagi and her friends walked through the corridors of the Moon Palace. They were on their way to Queen Serenity's study for some reason. As they walked, they wondered what that reason could be. The only reason they could think of would be Rei's vision in the fire, and even that was shaky.  
  
After they knocked on the door, Queen Serenity let them in and told them to take seats.  
  
" Mother, why did you call us here?" Usagi asked.  
  
" I have something to tell you girls," Serenity told them.  
  
" What is it, Queen Serenity-sama?" Rei asked.  
  
" We are going to have visitors the day after tomorrow," the queen told them.  
  
" Who?" Minako wondered.  
  
" The Royal Family of Earth," Serenity said.  
  
" The Royal Family of Earth…" Ami started.  
  
" Is coming here?!" Makoto finished.  
  
" That's what I said isn't it?" the queen asked.  
  
" I don't believe it. I don't believe it, I don't believe it," Rei kept on repeating.  
  
" What don't you believe dear?" Serenity asked.  
  
" Well, I had a really strange feeling, like something was coming, for the past week. I did a fire reading earlier and that's basically what it told me. I didn't think it would actually happen though," the priestess admitted.  
  
" Your predictions are usually right, Rei-chan; don't doubt them," she advised.  
  
" I don't think I will again, Serenity-sama," Rei assured her.  
  
" Now, back to business. They will be using the teleporters, and I want you all to be there to greet them. From there, you will show Prince Endymion and his Generals to their rooms."  
  
" And which rooms will they be taking?" Usagi asked.  
  
" In the east wing. The ones across from yours. Queen Terria and King Endymion will be in rooms near my own," the older woman replied.  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Then, I would like you to give them a tour of the palace. There will be a welcoming ball at 7:00. The next day, I would like you to show them around the grounds." Serenity asked.  
  
" I think you're right. Now, please help the servants make those quarters more hospitable. They haven't been used in ages for any guests. Tomorrow, I would like you to help decorate the ballroom. The day after they will be arriving around lunchtime, so I'd like you to be ready. That's all. I'll see you at dinner girls." When they reached the door, Queen Serenity spoke again. " Rei-chan, could I talk to you for a moment?" she asked, dismissing the others.  
  
"Of course."  
  
" Please don't do fire readings concerning the Royal Family of Earth. I really wouldn't appreciate it," she ordered.  
  
" Yes, ma'am," Rei said. " No problem."  
  
Rei joined the other girls outside the door and they walked back their rooms, and then to the ones for the Prince. First, they argued about what flowers they would put in the empty vases. After about five minutes, it was eventually decided that silver and gold Lunar roses would be mixed in the vases. The girls went through the closets and dragged out the gowns they had stored there.  
  
" I wonder where we're gong to put these," Usagi wondered, her arms full of dresses she probably would never wear again.  
  
"They don't fit in our closets. That's why we put them here," Rei pointed out.  
  
" There's the rooms next to ours. I don't think anyone will be using those," Minako suggested.  
  
" You read my mind," Ami laughed.  
  
Makoto didn't say anything, as she was dragging numerous ball gowns of numerous colors across the hall and down. 


End file.
